


Do You Like?

by lostangelkira



Series: BDB/Supernatural crossover [4]
Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward, Supernatural
Genre: Bit of dirty talk, Cute, F/M, Insecurity, Lingerie, Love, Mated Couple, Sex, Supportive Sam Winchester, Vaginal Penetration, Vaginal Sex, Vampire!Sam Winchester, bit of striptease, sexy outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira
Summary: On an impromptu shopping trip, Roxi finds a new boutique that caters to all body types. She decides to surprise Sam with some new, sexy additions to her wardrobe.Square Fill: Free SpaceFeatured Kink: Lingerie
Relationships: Sam Winchester/OFC, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Roxhanna
Series: BDB/Supernatural crossover [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1339309
Kudos: 1





	Do You Like?

-Roxhanna-

“Another amazing meal,” she sighed as they walked arm in arm out of Sal’s. “You spoil me, Sam.”

“I aim to please my female,” he chuckled. “The Galleria’s open late. How’s about a little shopping?”

“I…I don’t know about that,” she said nervously. “There’s a reason I do most of my shopping online.”

“Then we’ll window shop,” he countered as they found a dark corner to dematerialize from. “Find something you like, then you can order it online. Hmm…perhaps a little browsing for jewelry?”

She blushed. Aside from the pendant around her neck and a simple white gold band on her left hand that matched one he wore, she didn’t really feel owning a bunch of jewelry was necessary. But a pair of earrings or two wouldn’t hurt…

“Ok,” she finally said.

It earned her a kiss and a quick squeeze of her butt before he ghosted out, heading for the upscale mall close to midtown. She followed right behind him, reforming beside him in a dark corner of the parking garage to The Galleria. They wandered around for a bit, browsing a little. At a small, family owned jewelry shop, she had to rein Sam in as he pointed out several pieces. They were all lovely. But she just wasn’t interested in owning any of it, really. There was a pair of earrings she let him buy her; a pair of emeralds cut in the shape of cats. They were cute, kind of niche…perfect. He bought those…and ordered a custom bracelet to match that would be ready in a couple of weeks.

As they moved further down, Sam stopped at a leather shop, looking over wallets. He’d been complaining his was worn out and falling apart. Turning to her right, she saw a store she didn’t remember being there the last time she was here…maybe a month ago? Going inside, she looked around. A few mannequins in the displays were the standard, athletic body type. But then she saw display mannequins that were her size, some bigger even. She could feel her face heat up when she realized that it was a lingerie boutique.

“Hi there!” a middle-aged human woman said, a smile on her face. “Welcome to Silk and Lace. I’m Holly. Is there anything I can help you find?”

“Is this place new?” Roxi asked. “I’ve never seen it before.”

“We opened 2 weeks ago,” Holly answered. “We’re a more local chain, but we strive to be body positive and inclusive to all body types. We carry every possible size, with the option to special order if a…more unique fit is needed. And we are having a Buy 2, Get 1 Free sale on panties and stockings.”

Because of her size and having no romantic prospects until Sam came into her life, Roxi didn’t have anything you could really call sexy. It was all plain cotton; white, gray or black.

“Going from the look on your face,” Holly said. “You’ve never bothered looking for anything like this?”

“You’d be right,” she said with a laugh. “But now I have a really…amazing man in my life. And I’ve seen how he looks at some of the department store displays. I get it, he’s a male. He’s going to look. But sometimes it makes me feel…inadequate.”

“Since you’re new to this…how’s about we take a few quick measurements and try a few things on?” Holly asked.

“I’d like that,” Roxi told her, giving her a tight smile.

She walked out of that store nearly an hour later, carrying two large bags. Along with Holly’s phone number to set up to go out for a girl’s night sometime. Walking back to the leather shop, she found Sam looking around for her.

“There you are,” he said, pulling her close once she was in reach. “Hmm…find something you like?”

“I did, actually,” she told him. “I…think you might like them too.”

She pulled the bags back behind her when he reached for them. Roxi shook her head. “Not yet. Let’s go home. You can get your workout in while I shower. I’ll show you then.”

“Ok,” he chuckled. He put his hand over hers, leading her around a corner, to a narrow, dimly lit hallway where the bathrooms were located.

She was so glad she asked for the unmarked bags as she held them tight against her, ghosting back to the mansion. Sam materialized right after her. Giving him a quick kiss, Roxi quickly went upstairs while Sam headed for the door leading to the training center. He gave her a few questioning looks but went off to do his routine.

Back in their room, Roxi quickly pulled out everything she’d bought; bustiers, camisoles, a couple of teddys. Various types of underwear, along with matching garter belts and stockings. A couple of robes as well; all in a range of colors and patterns. She decided on the first set she'd tried on; a black and blood red bustier, made of black silk and lace, showing just hints of her skin underneath, a panel of fine black lace with strips of black silk in a lattice pattern. Framing that panel was blood red silk with a black lace overlay. The red made up the bra and front, the rest of the piece in black. This came with garters for thigh high stockings. Next was a pair of black silk panties and black thigh high stockings. She also grabbed the red silk robe she'd bought, to put on once she was dressed for her mate. Sam usually only did a 30 minute workout and showered down in the locker room before coming up to her.

She put the rest of her purchases in her underwear drawer before taking her chosen outfit into the bathroom with her, locking the door. Sometimes, he'd finish his workout and find her in the shower. Which would then have them doing more than getting clean. If she locked the door, it meant she wanted privacy.

Roxi took her time getting clean, followed by a quick rubdown of lotion and blow drying her hair once she was out of the shower. She carefully got dressed in the lingerie she'd bought. She loved how it feel. Hell, she was loving how she looked in it. Sam had never looked at another female like he did her. He was always attentive and passionate. But she couldn't help how she felt when they were out in public...or even interacting with the rest of the household. She wasn't...like the others. None of them ever judged her or treated her any different. But...it was hard getting over the years of her family's treatment, of the _glymera's_ judgment.

Pulling on the robe, she tied it shut and went back out into the bedroom. Turning on the TV, she found something to watch, butterflies in her stomach as she waited for him. 15 minutes later, she heard the door knob turn. She got to her feet, standing by their mated bed as he opened the door and walked in. He stopped halfway in, saying something to what sounded like Dean. A minute later, he turned back to her and closed the door. He smiled, making her blush.

“Hmm...the robe is new,” he said softly, kneeling to get untie his shoes before slipping them off. “I like the way it looks on you.”

“Would you like to see it come off?” she asked, her voice low and husky. She toyed with the sash. “I...I think you'll like what's underneath.”

“Mmm...slowly,” he purred, taking his shirt off and tossing it towards the hamper.

Taking a deep breath, she finished untying the robe. She rolled her shoulders, letting the robe slip off, hanging off her arms before she slowly dropped her arms, letting the robe slide to the floor. The entire time, she kept her eyes on him. She'd been aroused since she got dressed...but seeing the look on his face as she slid out of the robe had her dripping wet. The panties she was wearing might not be salvageable. She could care less at this moment.

“Holy...there are no words,” he growled.

She could see from across the room how hard he was. No doubt he could tell how turned she was right now. 

“Do you like?” she asked, giving him a smile.

One second he was across the room, the next, Sam had her in his arms and against the wall. He kissed her roughly, his fangs nipping at her lip. He groaned her name as his hands roamed up her sides, her back, one coming back to her front to cup her breast.

“Forget like,” he panted, lifting her up the wall a bit. She wrapped her legs around his hips and waist. He pressed her tight to the wall to free up his hands. “I fucking love it.”

“Sam! Ohh...,” she moaned as his right hand got between her legs, lightly rubbing at her pussy.

“Seems like you enjoy this just as much as I do,” he purred in her ear. “Damn, you're so wet, baby. And while I'd love to have you ride my face...I need to be inside you.”

“Please,” she whimpered. “Please, Sam.”

He tore her panties clean off, dropping them to the floor. Roxi put her arms around his neck, holding onto him while he quickly shoved his track pants down. They caught at his knees. Cursing, he left them there and got his hands on her ass. She moaned loudly as he eased his cock inside of her. She was so wet he slid right in. He stretched her so perfectly. Sam growled as he started moving fast and hard. Sex against the wall was new for them, but she liked how gravity helped drive him in deep.

Roxi rolled her hips the best she could from her position, but Sam had the most control. His strength only keyed her up more, able to lift her like this and not only have it be easy, but love doing it. He kissed her as he helped pull her up and down his cock.

“Touch yourself for me, Roxi,” he panted, nibbling at her throat. “Let me feel you come on my cock, love.”

Roxi did as he asked. He slowed his thrusts, holding her hips and looking down between them as her hand slid down her front down to her pussy. She loved feeling him like this, rubbing his lower belly before running her fingers over where they were joined together, before rubbing her clit hard and fast. Sam watched intently, starting to move again as she touched herself.

“Sam! Fuck, I'm coming!” she cried. She squeezed her legs around his waist as she came on him.

He pressed her to the wall again, thrusting fast and hard. It kept her orgasm going as he moved in her. She managed to come a second time before he growled her name and released deep inside her. Roxi stumbled a bit when he finally put her back on her feet. Sam laughed softly as he led her back to their bed, helping her lie down. Once she was comfortable, he got in next to her, pulling her to his chest.

“That was one hell of a surprise, Roxi,” he said, running a hand through her hair.

“Glad to know I'm good at surprises,” she told him, pressing her lips to his chest.

“You know you don't have to do things for me to catch my attention,” he told her. That had her pulling back to look him in the eye. “I did a lot of detective work with Hunting. It isn't hard to see how you withdraw into yourself when we're out. Sometimes when we're just hanging out with some of the other people here in the house.”

“I can't help it,” she said, looking away. “I know you love me. And I know everyone here adores us. But...there are nights where the shit I had to live with just rears its nasty head and...I don't feel like I'm enough.”

He made her look up at him again. “You're more than enough. You're _everything_ to me. But the lingerie...is a very nice bonus. All of this...that wouldn't need two bags. Did you get more?”

“Quite a bit more,” she told him, giving him a smile.

“After a little cuddling...feel up to a private fashion show?” he asked.

“I might be up for that,” she told him, giving him another kiss. Looks like he'd be trading field shifts this week. She didn't mind in the slightest.


End file.
